


shrek the musical the fanfiction

by faithzephyr



Category: Lizard Boy - Huertas
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, i guess, its trevors backstory basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithzephyr/pseuds/faithzephyr
Summary: trevor’s life changes the day of the monster attack, but there’s one thing that stays the same





	shrek the musical the fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> it took me ages to write this bc im the worst but here it is

The playground was empty that day. Which was odd, because in a building with three hundred children, it was difficult to convince them to stay off of the play structures, especially come lunch time. The playground was empty, and that alone was the first sign that something was wrong. Trevor was one of six, one of the only ones who didn’t hear the bell, who didn’t care enough about anything besides being the first one to the good swing. None of them thought to question it, too absorbed in their games to realize they were alone until they weren’t.

When it came stomping onto the playground, Trevor had left the swing to join in a round of groundies. He was ‘it’ when the monster appeared, brilliant green scales glinting in the afternoon sun and tremendous roar erupting throughout the playground, each footfall causing tremors to run through the ground as it got closer and closer to the congregation of children, petrified with fear at a monster from their storybooks come to life.

He was the first to move, to break the silence that followed the wall of sound that came from the monsters mouth. He scrambled towards the jungle gym, desperate for the safety he was sure it would provide. Another roar echoed across the playground and Trevor froze. The beast was uncomfortably close. Trevor could practically taste the blood on it’s breath, heavy and metallic, drowning out any remnants of the springtime afternoon that the day had started out as. Tears welled up in his eyes and horror in his stomach as he inched backwards, breath caught in his throat. It leaned forward, nose flaring as it moved closer and closer, jaw opening wide, yellowed teeth stained with blood brushing an inch away from Trevor. His entire body shook as silent tears began to fall, and suddenly, a gunshot.

The monster collapsed to the ground, convulsions running through its body, shaking the earth beneath it. A group of soldiers appeared from behind the monster, faces indiscernible behind their heavy duty armour. One hoisted a blade, larger than Trevors torso, and brought it down. It sliced through the bone and muscle with a sickening noise, and in an instant, it was over. The six of them stood stock still for a moment as the group of soldiers balanced the monster’s head between them, carting it off to god-knows-where and leaving the six children to their own devices. Trevor stood, feet slipping in a pool of monster blood, fed by the still spurting monster body, left behind when the soldiers took their leave. He steadied himself as the blood soaked into his shoes, mixing with the mud stains that had been a feature on his beat up sneakers for as far back as he could remember. The colors became one, a deep mahogany mess, and, through his shock, Trevor could feel his disappointment at the soiling of his favorite shoes.

He felt like he was underwater, his hearing muted and his motions slow. His attention was trained solely on the mound of what had once been monster, lying only a few feet from him, bloodied and shining in the afternoon sun. It looked only moments away from coming to life to terrorize the city once again, and Trevor felt a visceral fear fill his stomach. He tore his eyes away, pushing down his fear. He had watched it die, which was a whole separate set of issues, but reassurance enough to pull him from his daze, if only for a moment.

His eyes turned to the other five, desperate for anything to focus on beyond the past few moments that played on a loop in his head. He was prepared for the blood, expecting it on them. They had all been in something of a splash zone when it came to the death of the monster, and a bit of blood was to be expected. The girl nearest Trevor had it smeared across her neck, and the boy who stood next to her could barely see beyond the blood covering his eyes. Behind them, the other three stood, still hit by the blood, but not as much so as the two close to Trevor. What he wasn’t prepared for was the horror in his classmate’s eyes.

They stared at him, mouths agape at the sight and Trevor felt his mind race. He took a step forward and they took a collective step back. His breaths came out shallow as he tried to figure out what could possibly be causing their reaction. He lifted a hand and it hit him. His hand glinted in the sun, glistening dark red covering every inch of his arm. He was covered in the stuff, he realized. Head to toe covered in monster blood. His muscles went limp as his mind came to a screeching halt. He fell to his knees, no longer caring about the puddle of blood that splashed as he fell. His body was shaking like a leaf and he couldn’t stop it if he tried.

What felt like hours later, though it was probably a matter of minutes, soft hands accompanied with a rough texture Trevor recognized as paper towel. The blood was slowly wiped from his face, only for the hands to draw back quickly in shock. Mutters filled the air around them, and Trevor strained to make sense of them in his muddled state of mind.

“Oh my god!”

“What the hell?”

“What happened?”

Exclamations surrounded Trevor, most flying from the mouths of the teachers. All he could make out from his classmates were screams. He touched a finger to his forehead, met with smooth, overlapping scales. His eyes widened and he reached for the paper towels, loose in the teacher’s grip. He scrubbed at the blood, revealing scales all the way down, iridescent in color, smooth and cool to touch. His words failed him in that moment, in that moment that changed his life forever. He wished he could run. Wished he could fly away from the stares of his classmates, his teachers, the pity and the horror becoming one as Trevor changed from a friend or a student to a freak.

So he did. It was almost an unconscious decision, his legs began pumping before he could even process what was happening, and before he knew it, he arrived at home. He burst into the bathroom, filling the tub and climbing in, not bothering to remove his bloodied clothes. He didn’t know how long he sat there, letting the blood wash away, turning the water pink. He let his tears fall, blurring his vision until all he could see was a smear of pink and white.

His mother arrived home in a frenzy, frantic footfall echoing through the halls of their small apartment until she stopped at the bathroom, no doubt drawn by the ragged sobs escaping Trevor.

“Trevor, honey?” She rapped on the door, tone hesitant. “I… I heard about what happened at school today. They didn’t say anything specific, but they said something,” Here she paused, perhaps searching for the right word for her sons transformation. “Happened to you,” She finished lamely. She twisted the knob and pushed the door slightly. “Is it okay if I come in?”

Trevor drew in a deep, shuddering breath before responding. “Yeah,” His voice was torn raw from the sobs, rough from disuse, but it was a part of him that hadn’t changed with his skin, which he could only be thankful for. The door swung in and in stepped his mother, hair done up in a messy bun and greasy apron still hung around her waist from the diner. Trevor could tell the moment she realized what had happened to him, her gasp making it obvious.

“Oh, honey,” Her voice trailed off and the two stayed in silence for a moment that stretched on for eons. Tears stung his eyes as he waited for his mother to speak, to move, to do anything. And suddenly her body collided with his, no complaints about the texture of his scales, or the dampness of his clothes. She wrapped her arms around him and held tightly. “I love you. No matter what. I love you.” She kissed his forehead lightly. “Nothing will ever change that.”

Trevor buried his head in her shoulder as the two embraced in the lukewarm water, gratefulness spilling from his mouth like an endless stream. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou,” His words melded together until they were just noises, no meaning attached, and his mother held him closer the entire time.

*****

Trevor’s first day back at school was a week later, at his own insistence. His mother had wanted to keep him home for just a little longer, or just pull him out permanently, but his whole world was in that school. He didn’t have anything beyond his friends and his mother, and a normal life was all he wanted. Of course, he hadn’t known then how fickle children could be, how quickly their empathy and pity could turn to cruelty and mockery.

It began when he arrived for his first class, bright-eyed and full of hope, ignoring the lingering glances and the odd looks shot his way. He walked into his classroom and sat down at his regular seat, every aspect of it completely normal. Except. Except then, when the other students began filing in, his usual table buddies didn’t take their seats next to him, which totally wasn’t allowed, Trevor was sure. Except Mrs. Johnson ignored his hand, even when it was the only one raised, her eyes pointedly looking anywhere but him. Except when he opened his desk to retrieve his textbook, what he found instead was a crude drawing of him, labelled a lizard boy, and a small lizard, mouth open in what looked like a smile, or as close as one could get.

Trevor’s blood ran cold at the sight and laughter filled the classroom as the other students realized, one by one, what had happened. Numbly, he raised his hand. Mrs. Johnson ignored him. He waved it in the air. She ignored him.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” She allowed him a short glance and a curt nod before promptly turning back to her lesson. He scurried out the door, ignoring the snickers that followed him on his way. He dashed to the bathroom and dove into the nearest stall, locking it shut with shaking fingers. His teachers didn’t care anymore, his former friends hated him. His mother was right, he should’ve stayed home. His classmates laughs echoed through his head, bouncing off the walls and distorting again and again until they were completely unrecognizable in his mind as human. He made his way to the front office, standing on his toes to see over the secretary’s desk. She looked over her horn-rimmed glasses, gasping when she saw him.

“Um,” His voice was soft, but it sounded like the loudest thing in the world compared to the silence that hung in the air. “Can I call my mom? Please?” He wrung his hands as he awaited a response.

“Phone’s that way, kid,” The secretary pointed a dainty finger towards the other end of the room where a phone was suspended on the wall.

Trevor nodded his thanks and shuffled over to it. His fingers stuttered over the buttons as he punched in his mother’s work number, twisted around the coiled cord as the phone rang, once, twice, three times.

“Blue Whale Diner, how can I help you?” It was the voice his mother used for work, sugar-coated and high-pitched.

“Mom?”

“Trevor? Is something wrong, sweetie?” The worry in her voice was practically tangible. Trevor had never called her while he was at school before, of course she was worried.

“Can you pick me up?” His voice cracked, and tears began to slip down his face, silent sobs shaking his shoulders.

“Of course, honey. I’ll be right there.”

He nodded, not giving a second thought to the fact that she couldn’t see him. The telltale click of the phone rang in Trevor’s ears and the receiver went dead. He forced his legs to carry him back to his class, to retrieve his backpack. He paused outside the classroom, wiped at the tears still tracking their way down his face, and hoped nobody would notice the red around his eyes. He stepped into the class and Mrs. Johnson didn’t even look at him. His backpack sat abandoned at his desk cluster, exactly where he left it. He picked it up, slung it over his shoulder and turned to leave. But something stopped him. His desk was still open, textbook in plain sight. And on top of it, sat the small lizard, still staring up at him. He scooped it up into his palms, cradling it close, and walked out of the class.

He had no trouble leaving the building, nobody cared enough to stop him. His mother's busted old car was already sat outside, parked in the empty lot as she waited for him. He pulled the door open, climbing into the front seat and buckling himself in for the ride. The engine revved to life, roaring like a lion as they took off.

The two sat in silence, an anxious look shot his way every once in a while as they weaved through the streets to their apartment building. She was the first to break the silence, voice cutting through the quiet like a knife.

“Trevor,” she kept her voice low as she spoke, “Do you want to tell me what happened? You were so excited for this.” He shook his head, letting his eyes slide shut and letting the rhythm of their ride rock him to sleep.

When he woke, he was in his own bed, blankets pulled up to his chin and his mother in a chair pushed up to his bedside. Her head slumped against his bed, her hand resting above his own. On the pillow next to him sat that same lizard, tail curled around itself and eyes shut.

A yawn sounded from his side and Trevor’s mother sat up straight, blinking the fog out of her eyes and running a hand through Trevor’s sleep tousled hair.

“How’d you sleep, sweetie?”

“Good,” his voice was rough and croaky from disuse.

“That’s good,” she sighed. “Do you think you want to pull out of school?”

He lowered his head, looking anywhere but her eyes.

“It’s okay, honey. I’d understand,” She tilted his chin up, looking him in the eyes.

He nodded, resolve strengthened. He couldn’t go back there, not after the day he’d had.

“Okay,” she smiled at him. “I’ll call your school and tell them you won’t be coming back,” she adjusted his blankets for him. “You get some rest.”

She hit the light switch as she walked out of his room, exhaustion clear in her posture, from the slump of her shoulders to the droop of her eyes. But there was a smile on her lips, and love in her words, and for the first time in what felt like the longest time, Trevor felt like things might be okay.


End file.
